


Ushio's Thirst: The Sinquel

by Sonoshizaki



Category: Sasameki Koto
Genre: F/F, Locker Room, One Shot, Short One Shot, it's sinful, manager ushio, ushio's thirsty and gets what she wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 07:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14972468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonoshizaki/pseuds/Sonoshizaki
Summary: Ushio catches Sumika off guard in the locker room between matches.AKA: Ushio is thirsty, and needs Sumika to quench her thirst.(I know the title sounds like a early 2000's era crackfic, but I assure you it's straight up sin)





	Ushio's Thirst: The Sinquel

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea while writing "More Than Just Cute" and just rolled with it.  
> I can't title shit for the life of me, so I asked friends, and this is what they agreed should be the title.

Sumika blinked repeatedly, staring at her opponent on the mat at her feet. She didn't even remember flipping her opponent over her shoulder, much less getting back into her stance afterwards. She fully expected the woman to counter, to land on her feet and throw more blows in her direction.

The referee raised his hand into the air. "Murasame advances to the next round!"

The black belt closed her locker, sitting on the wooden bench behind her as she took a swig from her water bottle. She sighed, pulling the band from her hair and putting her glasses back on. Hearing the door quietly open and shut made her lean back in curiosity, was it her opponent? It shouldn't be, she should be in the med room getting checked out. She nearly fell backwards off of the bench as a flash of blonde fluttered out from behind the row of lockers, her girlfriend stepping into view. "K-Kazama? What are you doing here?!"

The petite woman walked forward, fidgeting with her hands as she looked at Sumika with a tilted head. "Managers are allowed in here, you know."

"Yeah, I know. Why did you come in here though?"

Ushio wet her lips and pulled her bottom one between her teeth, stepping closer to the sitting woman. "Why, indeed."

Sumika sucked in a quick breath through her nose as her eyes met Ushio's, the dark gold making a shiver go down her spine.

The blonde stood over her, her hand tilting her chin up so she could lean forward and place a kiss on Sumika's lips.

The black belt's hands rose to slide up her manager's legs, gripping her thighs as the woman pushed out her tongue and deepened the kiss. A knee rested itself on the bench between her legs and she fought back a groan, breaking the kiss. "We really shouldn't be doing this here..."

Ushio tilted her neck, her lips brushing against an ear as she gently removed the woman's glasses and set them down next to her. "I need you, Sumika."

The way she said it, with a voice low and tinged with desire made her want to appease the woman in front of her. She gripped the blonde tighter, standing and lifting her with ease, feeling her legs wrap around her waist. Her lips ventured to the pale column of Ushio's throat, mouthing their way down it.

The blonde felt her back hit the row of lockers, a hiss passing through her lips as a handle pressed into her arm and Sumika's teeth nipped at her neck. She shifted her arms to drape over gi clothed shoulders, simultaneously tilting her neck to the side to give her girlfriend better access.

"Hold on to me for a second." The black belt murmured against her throat, feeling the blonde's legs tighten around her waist and hands grip her shoulders. She freed her own hands, sliding them up a slender waist to the ample chest in front of her to undo the the confining buttons of her shirt. She slid one hand back down, jostling the petite woman up a bit higher to get a firm grip underneath her.

Ushio let out a low moan at the motion, Sumika's hips hitting her own in just the right way. She felt a pair of lips trail across her chest, a hand sliding up to paw at her bra.

Sumika rolled her hips forward, hearing the woman release another moan into her ear. She trailed her kisses to the edge of lacy fabric, taking the skin between her lips while her free hand kneaded the lace next to her head.

The blonde gasped, arching her back to push her chest closer to the mouth tending to it. Her fingers threaded into black hair, "Sumi...ka..."

The taller woman trailed her lips back up to parted ones, sliding her tongue against Ushio's and deepening their kiss. Her free hand slipped underneath lace, kneading and pinching the flesh below it, swallowing the moans the smaller woman released. She broke the kiss and nipped at the hollow of Ushio's throat, dragging her tongue along it as the legs around her hips squeezed tighter.

The blonde thumped the back of her head against a locker, moaning Sumika's name as her mouth traveled up her neck. Her nails dug into the thick fabric of her gi, the other hand gripping the base of black hair. "Sumi, please..."

Sumika rolled her hips, the blonde meeting hers with a hard roll of her own. She removed her hand from Ushio's chest, trailing it down her abdomen and feeling the muscles jump at the touch. She slid it down further, her fingers dipping into the waistband of her shorts teasingly before working on the button keeping them shut, the zipper sliding down a few seconds later. She snaked her way under the band of her underwear, groaning into Ushio's neck as she felt how bad her lover needed her.

Ushio's breath hitched as Sumika gently slid a finger inside, moaning as she slid it back out and added a second one. Her legs locked as she used the muscles to keep the hand against her.

The black belt kissed the blonde hard, moaning into her mouth as she slowly rocked her own hips against her wrist, their position not allowing her to put her whole arm into it.

Ushio's grip tightened in black hair, forcing Sumika's face into the crook of her neck as she gasped for air, the woman using the new position of her head to mouth at her chest.

Sumika slowed the movement of her hand, feeling the blonde desperately push against her harder, pleading for her not to stop. After a few moments of listening, she upped her pace, hearing the ragged breaths and moans in her ear grow in volume as she built her girlfriend back up.

Ushio's grip was vice like as she neared her peak, her white knuckles a sharp contrast to the black strands around them. Her lower back thumped against the lockers with each thrust from her lover, likely going to bruise, but she craved more of the force, begging the fighter to go harder against her. She could feel the fingers inside her curl, hitting just the right spot and she almost came undone right then and there. Her legs tightened even more as a thumb pressed against her, her voice repeating Sumika's name in uneven pants.

Sumika could tell she was close by the way she roughly murmured her name and moved against her. She added more pressure with her thumb, her name in her ear sounding more frantic with each passing thrust of her fingers. Putting all the power she could muster into her neck, she kissed her way back to Ushio's mouth, drinking in the loud cry she released as the woman came undone, clenching and shuddering around her. Her pace slowed, helping her ride out her release until she finally stilled, the legs around her slacking and losing their purchase on her hips.

Ushio broke the kiss, panting heavily against Sumika's neck before slowly tipping her head back and giving her a few more lazy kisses.

The taller woman released her grip, gently setting the petite woman down on shaky legs and extracting her hand from her shorts. Opening the locker next to her, she grabbed her towel and wiped her hand clean, handing Ushio her water bottle.

The blonde downed a fair amount, setting it back down and buttoning her shorts up. She grimaced, a new coat of red deepening her already flushed face. "I... probably should've thought this through."

"I highly doubt you planned jumping me in the locker room."

Ushio took a step towards her lover, a hand tugging at the black belt around her waist and a coy smile tugging at her lips. "I can't help that I find you extremely attractive when you're tossing people around like they're nothing."

Sumika smirked. "Really?"

The blonde hummed a response, tilting her head up to kiss the taller woman, her hands undoing the knot in her belt.

Sumika batted her hands away, taking a step back and composing herself the best she could before tying the knot back in her belt. "Even though I really, really want you to... I don't want to be drained this close to the finals."

Ushio pouted. "Fine. You better win, then." She ran her hand along the collar of the white gi to straighten it, dropping her voice and looking up through her lashes, "That way I can make up for this little stunt without feeling guilty."

The taller woman leaned down, breath fanning against the smaller woman's lips. "That's fine."

"Well, if you do lose, I'll just console you." She closed the gap with a kiss, "Just know the incentive will be better if you win."

Sumika gave another quick kiss and hummed against her lips, her fingers working their way back up to close Ushio's shirt. "Come on, there are sinks over here. We can get cleaned up, and then head back out."

"A shower would be better."

"We can shower back at the hotel. Stop planting these bad ideas in my head."

"You're no fun," The blonde hummed and quirked a brow, "But I am surprised you can keep it together after doing something like that."

"Just barely... The sooner we get out there, the sooner I'll know my next opponent. I want to get this over with quickly."

"Oh... I really worked you up, didn't I?"

"You did, now can we please hurry so you can take responsibility for it?"


End file.
